Talent Runs in the Family
by gionna second
Summary: Jade West's cousin comes to Hollywood Arts, and shes just like Jade with a few differences watch as Gionna West deals with Hollywood art life. Please review
1. Meeting Gionna

Jades pov.

I walk up to my locker and hear someone call my name. When I turn around I see my younger cousin. Shes shorter then me a little skinnier, raven hair color, piercing green eyes, in ripped black leggings with a salt and pepper laced striped jumper and black combat boots.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in New York right now?" i ask.

"What no hey Gionna, Its great to see you or any of that crap. You just get right to the point huh Jade." she smirks sarcasm like me is one of her strong suits. I cant wait till she meets Vega. Oh wont that be fun.

"Yes I always get to the point. You know that G. So you gonna answer my questions or not?" I ask I little annoyed I hate waiting and she knows that.

"I'm starting school at Hollywood Arts. So no i shouldn't be in New York." she says matter-of-factly "Some of the West's have talent like you and me."

"And who would that be?" she raises her eyebrow at me

"You and me" I laugh

"So whats your first class G"

"Umm... Sikowitz?" She asked i rip the schedule out of her hands

"you have the same schedule as me."she groans

"great i get to be with you all day." she hits me lightly i roll my eyes and she rolls her eyes right back

"Are you gonna be this much of a pain in the ass all year" I look at her

"Well i am your cousin you tell me." she smirks again "Come on Jade lets get your lazy ass to class already."

"Fine." I roll my eyes and walk with her to Sikowitz.

* * *

Gionna's pov.

Me and Jade were walking to class when this really perky brunette with high cheekbones walks up to us

"Hi Jade." she said ever so happy. It was disgusting.

"What do you want Vega" Jade snapped with venom in every word. I smirked when "Vegas" smile fell. Vega turned to me.

"Hi i'm Tori Vega and you are." she was so nice and happy. Its grosses me out

"None of your damn business." I snapped just like Jade taught me to. I got a text from Jade its said: **Nice attitude i give you props. **I text her back :** I learned from the best.**

"Lets go Jade." I say. We walk to Sikowitz class. Were greeted by Beck and Cat. Cat is the only person I can stand being so happy and cheerful.

"Hey Babe , hey G." Beck says running his hand through his hair. I roll my eyes.

"Hey Gigi." Cat says hugging me

"Cat let go of me and don't call me Gigi." I start to pull away and I notice Beck and Jade are making out. Of course they are i think. I roll my eyes and sit down next to Cat. Then this weird man walks in and starts talking

"Today we have a new student. Please stand up." I roll my eyes and stand up "What is your name?"

"Gionna." I answer.

"Do you have a last name?" he asked.

"Yes, do you have a last name?" I respond.

"Well yes of course everyone has a last name." he says.

"Then don't ask me if i have a last name" I snap. I sit back down.

"Okay Gionna lets see your acting skills."

* * *

Next chapter they do the Alphabet improve


	2. Alphabetic Improv

Recap

Sikowitz says "Okay Gionna lets see your acting skills"

* * *

"Gionna pick 5 people to do your Alphabet improv with."

"Jade, Beck, Cat, Andre and umm... i guess Vega" I say

"Okay Tori go then the rest follow"

"are you liking hollywood arts ?" Tori points to me

"be quiet Vega she doesnt like you" Jade snaps

"Calm down babe" Beck says putting his arm around jade

"Deffenitly Jadey dont be mean to tori" cat says

"everyone likes Tori ,be nice for once you gank" Andre says

"fucking bullshit i dont like Tori and dont you dare talk about Jade like that" I snap the words coming out like venom

"god dont defend the goth freak" she rolls her eyes

"how dare you call me a freak" jade starts to takes out her scissors

"I cant belive you would say that" He takes jades scissors and hands them to me

"yeah that was mean Tori" cat says

"Cat your out" screamed Sikowitz

"Aw." I hand cat a piece of candy "Yay I love candy thanks Gigi... Oops i mean G."

"Andre you start with the letter h"say Sikowitz

"How could you defend Jade she so mean and rude."

"Just shut up, you don't no why she is the way she is." I look at jade and she smiles at me i smile back

"Kidding me are you who could care about the wicked witch of the west."

"lower the dirt is what you are." Jade sneers.

"Most of you don't understand Jade like we do." Beck points to me and him

"No one understand the two demons up on stage." Andre points to me and Jade.

"Out of your mind are you, i know i'm the damn devil but don't you ever call Jade that." I snarl Jade looks at me as i play with my sleeves

Jades pov.

I look at Gionna. How could she be the devil she is far from it. Why does she keep playing with her sleeves.

"People these day no one could be worst then Jade." she said I growl at her

"Quit while your ahead Vega stop pissing her off." I go to hit her, but beck wrapped his arms around me.

"Really stop its her first day."

"No shes the demon i tell you both of them are." Andre yells.

"Your out Andre."Sikowitz screams.

"Damn i was just gonna expose the witches." he mumbles.

"Gionna start with the letter s." Sikowitz says.

"So Vega why are you still here?" She questions. I smirk

"Talent so i don't know how Jade or you are still here." she says lightly. Gionna was squeezing my scissors so hard her hand started to bleed.

"Untalented is what you are."

"Oh my god. Gionna your bleeding." Beck looks at her.

"Beck your out." he sits in his seat.

"Gionna start with the letter v."

"Very true Jade." I smile at her. She walks off stage goes in her bag and wraps up her hand. She walks back up stage.

"Why do you have that in your bag Gionna." she looks at G.

"X is the spot i like to punch." I say.

"Zoo, Tori smells like a zoo." Gionna smirks

"And back to the letter a Tori."

"And how would you know that." she askes

"Because its pretty easy to tell." I high five Gionna

"Can you not look like one of Barbies friends."

"Don't make me laugh, and least i ain't emo."

"She not emo." i yell. "Wait."

"Sorry Jade the next letter was..."

"E i know." I glare at Tori.

"Kick her ass G.

"Every one knows i can."

Gionna pov.

My hand hurts like a bitch, but i can let her win.

"Funny you think you can beat me." she says

"God your so funny." my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"i know right." she stopped talking

"How do you feel i won." I smiled, and walked out of the classroom.

* * *

To answer a review question:

Andre hates jade so much because well i thought to show the side of dislike rather then like so that the character Gionna could stand up for jade showing that she cares about her cousin.


	3. Secrets

Gionna's pov.

As i was walking out i heard someone follow me out

"Gionna where are you going." Jade asked

"To get coffee and to get away from Vega." i reply. i turn around to see her smirking

"i knew you were smart, and that you could never like her." she said walking up to me

"im in honors class so yeah i do think im smart." i said rolling my eyes . Were inturpted by the bell. Jade nudges me.

"Lets go to lunch G."She says

"Will i be able to get coffee there?" I ask.

"Ofcourse you think that i would be able to survive with out coffee." she says laughing a little

"Jade West with out coffee thats almost as worse as Gionna West with out coffee ." I countine walking with Jade to the Aspahlt Cafe. First we get are coffee then Jade drags me to the food truck.

"What do you wanna get Gionna? Im buying."Jade looks at me

"Wow Jade west being nice thats a first. And im not hungry jade." I take a sip of my coffee.

"Gionna if you dont eat you will get even skinnier." She frowns at me.

"Jade i just dont like school food always have always will." I say trying to calm her down.

"Alright but your eating when we get home."Jade says

"Yes mom." I say sarcastically rolling my eyes.

* * *

Jades pov.

"Gionna this isn't funny."I say.

"I know that. Lets just go sit."She gives me pleading eyes.

"Fine." Me and Gionna sit down at our table.

"Hi Jadey. Hi Gigi." Cat squeals.

"Cat never call me that." Me and Gionna Scream.

"Wow you two are so alike." Robbie says

"Yeah thats really great." Andre say rolling his eyes.

"Whats your problem with us." Gionna asks.

"Because you two are rude and horrible to Tori and your just ugly Gionna."He says.

"That's it im done."Gionna grabs her bag and leaves.

"See what you do." I yell and run after her.

* * *

Gionna Pov.

I run as fast as i can to this empty janitor closet on the opposite side of the school. I take out the razor blade at the bottom of my bag. I lift up my sleeve and put the razor to my wrist.

"This is for being ugly." I drag the razor over my wrist.

"This is for being a horrible person." I drag the razor over my wrist again and again. When i go to cut myself again I see the door opens

"Gionna what are you doing." Jade yells.

"Nothing Jade." i say as i sit on my hands. Jade kneels down next to me

"Hand me the razor." I slowly give her the razor.

"Lets go clean you up okay Gionna." She says calmly.

"Fine. Jade dont tell anyone."I say standing up.

"I wont Gionna. Does anyone else know." She says while walking to the bathroom.

"No your the only that cared to pay attention." I look down. I clean off my wrist and wrap my wrist.

"So thats why you carry that around." she ask, pointing to the bandage. I nod.

"Yeah so thanks for covering when Vega asked." i smile "I owe you one."

"No problem wanna just go home, it is the last period anyway." She says.

"Yeah." I reply. Me and Jade walk out of the school.

"Jade can we go get sushi? You said i have to eat any way." I ask

"Yeah I didnt get to eat either." she say. We get in her car and drive to Nozu.


	4. Nuzo

Jades pov.

Me and Gionna arrived at Nozu and we ordered so now we are just waiting for the food to come. I hate waiting. I decided to brake the silence.

"Why ?" I ask her knowing she would understand what i was talking about.

"To feel something other then anger, to see that i have feelings." She mumbled looking down. I put my hand on her shoulder.

"You do have feelings your so passionate in singing and acting. Your worth more then you give yourself credit for." I says. Why am i being so nice ugh.

"Since when are you so nice?" she laughs

"I dont know and its annoying the crap out of me." I say. The food arrived and we start eating.

"Even when you eat you dont eat alot Gionna." I look at her.

"And your point is?" she rolls her eyes. I was about to reply but two guys were right next to us on either side and we were in the middle.

"Oh look what we got here Dylan, twins."

"Were not twins asshole." Gionna stats .

"Feisty I like that." Dylan's friend ran his hand on the side of Gionna's face.

"If you wanna keep that hand you better take that hand away from her." I snap. Dylan put his arm around me.

"Calm down hot stuff i think she can handle herself."He stats in a calm tone.

* * *

Gionna's pov.

This kid is starting to piss me off. I got tired of him touching me so I punched him in the stomach.

"Some one has anger issues, Tyler I dont think it worth the energy." Dylan says

"And I have a boyfriend so get you arm off of me." Jade grits through her teeth.

"Then were is he?" Dylan says smiling.

"Hes in school." I say.

"Were do you go to school cutie." Tyler asked me

"Hollywood Arts." Me and Jade say at the same time.

"So we got a couple of song birds." I roll my eyes.

"Sing us a song." They said.

"You gonna pay us." Jade asked them.

"No." they replied

"Then you got your answer."I say smirking. Jade hits me

"Go and sing its a Hollywood Arts tradition to sing in public meaning not in school."

"Fine." I say. I get up and walk to the DJ .

"What song you wanna sing?" he asked.

"289A."

"Okay." he said and hands me the mic. The music start and i start to sing.

"Pardon me for my lack of excitement,

But I'm not entirely thrilled.  
Stutter when I talk,  
Flail around as I walk,  
Yeah the moment's been killed.

And I'm not good at this no, not all.  
I'm not good at this.

I'm a wreck and I know it,  
And I tend to show it every chance that I get.  
Butterflies in the skies, they just fly on by.  
Yeah they're making me sick.  
They don't flutter about, I'd do without.  
All they do is kick.

Mean it truly,  
Sincere heart.  
Why do you do this to me?  
Tear me apart.

It's my fault and I know it,  
And I tend to blow it, no thanks to you.  
Its like you sit and you watch me,  
You poke and you taunt me, it's all that you do.  
And I'm not fighting that no, not at all.  
Just want to be something, a name you call.  
The lips you taste just to fall, madly in love.

Mean it truly,  
Sincere heart.  
Why do you do this to me?  
Tear me apart.

I got my eyes set on you,  
My heart is burning red.  
All of my words come out wrong,  
Run circles in my head.  
You had me and I melted,  
In the palm of your hand.  
You know it yes I felt it,  
You'll never understand.

Mean it truly,  
Sincere heart.  
Why do you do this to me?  
Tear me apart.

Mean it truly,  
Sincere heart.  
Why do you do this to me?  
Tear me apart."

When stop singing I hear clapping. I wasnt even good.

* * *

Jades pov.

"That was amazing . How did I of all people not know you could sing like." I say.

"You never asked and I love to sing but i get embarrassed that I wont be good enough." she said.

"Gionna your amazing. Dont doubt that."

"Can we go home Jade."

"Yeah can we come." Dylan and Tyler ask.

"NO!" Me and Gionna yell.

"Come on Jade lets go." Gionna said

we walk to the car and I drive home.


	5. OC Design

I'm looking for a character for Gionna to date and her to have a guy best friend with  
message me his ...  
Name :  
Age:  
Grade:  
Talents:  
If he goes to Hollywood Arts:  
Hair color:  
Skin color :  
Eye color:  
What kinda cloths does he wear:  
Traits (at least 4) :  
Does he treat Gionna Right (only for her boyfriend) :

Does he have siblings :

And other info :


	6. problems with the family

Gionna's pov.

School had just ended and I didn't feel like going home. Jade comes up to me and says

"G lets go home"

"Umm you go ahead I think I'll stay here for a little while more." I reply.

"Why would you want to stay in a hell whole like this." she says raising her eyebrow

"I just ….. I don't wanna go home." I say barley in a whisper. Jade's expression dropped I knew she had understood.

"Oh okay … Well text me when you go home. Okay?" She said softly. I give her a small smile.

"Sure Jade."I say. We say goodbye and I walk into the Black Box Theater. I walk over to the piano and start playing.

"Well I was the one who showed you the sky

But you brought it down, down to my thighs

Sadly believe every word I didn't mean

About loving darkness." I sang. Suddenly I heard a noise. I turn my head and I see a boy about my age, he's tall, tan with brown eyes and platinum blonde hair. He was wearing a North Ridge varsity jacket.

"What do you want." I snapped glaring at him.

"Umm I was coming out from the bathroom and I heard you singing."

"That's great now leave." I say in a cold tone. His face was getting red.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOUR TALKING TO!" He screamed at me. He walked over to me waiting for my answer. No one talks to me like that. I stand up.

"For starters no one yells at me. And secondly I'm talking to a stuck up North Ridge student that thinks he's all that. Well guess what your not that special pretty boy. Now like I said before leave." I said glaring. The next thing I know I was on the ground my cheek burning with pain. He hit me. I stood up tears threatened to spill. No I'm Gionna West and I don't cry. I grab my music and run out of the theater. I take out my cellphone and text jade: **Hey I'm on my way home now. I will see you tomorrow.**

Almost instantly I got a reply back :** Okay G, call me if you need anything.**

I get to my house and I see my step dad's car in the driveway. I take a deep breathe. I walk inside. My step sister comes in Caltha. Shes 8 years old. She comes running up to me.

"Gionna where were you dad's looking for you and he's not happy." she says. I freeze. No not today any day but this one.

"Oh okay..."my voice was shaking. "Where is he Caltha?'' I ask.

"In the den." she says. She looks at me "Is daddy gonna yell at you?"

"No, but go up in your room and play with your toys and after me and dad talk I will take you out for ice cream. Does that sound good?" I say with a weak smile. She nods.

"Good, now go up to your room Caltha." I say softly. I walk into the den. My step father looks at me. He looks so mad.

"Where were you." he growls. He stand up.

"I .. I was.. at school."I manage to say. He slaps me across the face. When I get my footing he grabs my shirt and slams me against the wall.

"I want you home when I say not when you feel like." he says his voice raising with anger. He lets go and before I knew it a bottle was smashed and I was given a black eye. He leaves the room and I clean up the mess and walk as best as I can to Caltha's room I knock and say in a strained voice

"Caltha I'm just gonna take a shower and the will go." I walk into the bathroom and peel off my blood stained clothes and I step into the shower. I let the hot water run over my body. I get out of the shower cover up the bruises and and my black eye.


End file.
